Mate, life and happiness
by rea12
Summary: Severus thought his mate either long dead or non existing. But then one day he felt his mate. And now he has to figure out which of the sixth year Gryiffindor's is his mate.
1. mate

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, characters or any other part of the Harry Potter series. I recognize and understand that Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am making no money off of this piece.

So this is my second story. This is a creature fic, where Severus is a Veela, Harry might be one to but that is up to interpretation of the reader. This is slash but very light, there is one kiss and that is all. Reviews and criticism is welcomed but those that are cruel, mean or just plain rude rather that an honest opinion on how I can improve my writing are not.

Ch. 1 mate

Severus Snape sat at the head table, his back straight, his eyes narrowed and his hands gripping his robe. He had woken up gasping and shaking on July 31st (he would never forget the date) and felt it. At first he did not recognize it, he never expected to feel it. But then he remembered something that his mother had told him, when he was still young and expecting. _It will be…a force you cannot ignore, as if something is pushing and pulling on your heart demanding you to go. It will be warm, loving but the longer you take to find them, it will become cold and painful._ He remembered waiting for the feeling on his birthday, and feeling…nothing.

He had been waiting for the feeling of his mate, his wonderful, meant only for him, mate but woke up to feel nothing but emptiness. And now finally he felt it, a pull and push on his heart, a feeling of love and protectiveness filling his entire being. His mate had come of age. Much later than he would of thought, his mate was so _young._ If his mate was in Hogwarts they would be entering their 6th year and had to of turned 16 over the summer (July 31st, _his mate's birthday_).

He had spoken to Albus and the old fatherly headmaster had suggested that Severus attempt to find his mate at Hogwarts and if he or she was not there Severus would take leave of the school. Oh, how he hoped his mate was at Hogwarts, now that he knew his mate was alive, that they _existed_, he wanted to meet them as soon as possible.

Finally, the doors to the great hall opened and Severus _breathed_. He watched as the students separated to their house tables, talking amongst their selves and waiting for the first years. Severus looked at his house and inside he felt disappointment. He did not allow it to show on his face but he had hoped his mate would be a slytherin, they would be so similar. But, he told himself, he would love his mate even if it was _Neville Longbottom_ (dear Merlin he hoped it wasn't). Next he turned to the Huffelpuff table (hoping with all his being that they were not seated at the table, because yes he would love them but they should at least get _along_ right).Next was Ravenclaw (if not Slytherin then please be Ravenclaw) but no, he did not sense them, there was no _need_ there. Last was Gryffindor. And though he had qualms about a student from the _brave_ Gryffindor, he also hoped his mate was within those students, he _needed_ his mate. And as if the imaginary pull had all of a sudden became physical Severus leaned forwards towards the Gryffindor table and he knew, they were there.

He glance at Albus and saw him watching him (Severus). Albus nodded, telling Severus that he would help, and so Severus relaxed as much as he could and waited for the feast to end and he could finally meet…his _mate_.


	2. who

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, characters or any other part of the Harry Potter series. I recognize and understand that Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am making no money off of this piece.

Ch.2 who

Severus sat in a plush armchair in front of and to the side of Albus desk, giving a discreet shake of his head as Seamus Finnegan described the fireworks he let off in his aunt's back yard. He sighed as Albus excused Finnegan.

"Perhaps only one more today Severus?" Albus asked jovially.

"Who is left Albus?" Severus returned wearily.

"About twenty more and then we will be done, just be glad we are only doing the ones that had birthdays over the summer." Albus replied, for some odd reason Albus could not simply find those whose birthday was on _July 31__st_.

"Very well who is next?"

"Ah well," Albus began but was cut off by a knock at the door. "Ah that must be him."

Severus turned to the door and saw a glance of messy black hair, tan skin and flashing emerald eyes before he was instantly up and across the room. He wrapped his arms around the waist of his mate, _his mate_.

"Mine" he purred out, his veela wings bursting out to wrap protectively and lovingly around the shorter body, the student stood to his chest.

"I am yours and you are mine" came a voice that sounded like bells. His heart lifted, his mate accepted him.

"Ah I see we know who your mate is, Severus, and Harry, you accept it" came the headmasters jovial voice. If it had been anyone else Severus would have shoved his mate behind him and released his claws, but this was the headmaster, his father figure, Albus was safe and would harm neither of them.

"Yes, he is _mine_" Severus spoke gripping his mate tightly.

"Do you even know who he is?" asked the bell like voice. Know who he was? What kind of question was that? Of course he knew, he was his mate, his and only his, his…oh right Severus still had not learned his small (he was shorter than him and a submissive so small fit) mates name.

"You are…" Severus pulled back and looked over his mate and promptly…fainted.

"Well know, I suppose that was a better reaction than I expected." Harry said.

"Yes an explosion of anger was your bet was it not Harry." Albus replied his eyes twinkling.


	3. my mate, my harry, my happines

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, characters or any other part of the Harry Potter series. I recognize and understand that Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am making no money off of this piece.

Ch.3 my mate, my harry, my happiness

"Mates…reacted when he…he'll…you" the voices echoed above and around him, and Severus had the distinct feeling they were talking about him and his…his mate!

Severus jumped from his position on the floor using his instincts and nose to find his mate _(harry)_ and once he located him, standing near a window, he lept for him. Severus grabbed Harry wrapping him in his wings and murmuring sweet noting to him.

"Professor, you are awake I see. I do hope you don't plan to faint again." His mate spoke.

"No Harry, I was simply surprised. And please my mate call me Severus." Severus replied. His mate was _Harry Potter_. And Harry accepted him…wait…

"You knew." Severus said. It was not a question.

"Yes." Harry replied with a soft smile. "I spent the summer with Albus and when my birthday came he helped me recognize the call. When you came to explain that you had felt your mate I hid but I felt the pull to you and knew that we were mates." Harry explained.

"And you accept it?" Severus had to ask.

"Well at first…no." Severus's face fell. "How could I? I believed we hated each other, but Albus explained, about you, about veela's, and I…" Harry's voice faltered "once I understood, I could not help but fall in love with you, I mean you are my mate, my _dominant_". And that word made Severus shiver with a feeling he had no right feeling for _Harry Potter_. The son of a woman who was the closest thing to a sister he had ever had and a man who had tormented Severus. But this was his mate, and he supposed they were really one and the same.

"I love you my mate, my Harry." Severus whispered, only to receive a gasp and for thin, strong arms to wrap around his neck and for soft lips to touch his own. At first Severus did not know what to do, this was an important step in the mating ritual, and to kiss meant that Harry not only accepted the mating but was ready to make it near irreversible (and the thought of not having harry made Severus want to _growl_).

The kiss was short and sweet and when they broke apart Harry snuggled into Severus's chest and began to purr his happiness.

And Severus knew that finally he would be happy. It had taken much longer than he would have wished but it was finally here, his mate, his love, his life.


End file.
